Kinda Sorta a Little Like Heaven
by Inu-Kago
Summary: When you mix just Like Heaven with Inuyasha anything can happen but it's all up to my demented mind Rated T for no reason at all


Kinda, Sorta, A Little Like Heaven

Chapter One:

Life Death and Everything In Between

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Or "Just Like Heaven" but…uh…I…uh…Oh! I invented the internet! No, wait that's Al Gore…Just read!**

Kagome was dancing around in a garden full of every kind of flower or brush that is beautiful. She fell back and just looked up at the auburn sky. "I'm glad you like it." A voice from behind her said. "It's beautiful." Kagome said as she turned around she heard, "Bed 866 needs an MRI stat!"

Kagome woke up and saw Ayame standing beside her. Kagome's arm fell out from under her, and her face fell onto the table. "You really should go home, Kagome." Ayame said, "How long have you been here?" "Only about 20 hours," Kagome replied getting up. "20 hours?" Ayame yelled, "Go home Kagome!" "No, I'll be fine." Kagome replied pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'll only be here a couple more hours." "Promise me, you'll go home soon. Okay?" Ayame said. "No problem." Kagome said.

8 hours and 11 coffee breaks later Kagome was examining an old man. "Will you marry me?" the man asked. "Uh…" Kagome said, "Sure Mr. Totosai, just let me call my sister so I can borrow her dress." Kagome walked away and whispered to another doctor, "Take him off the morphine right now!"

"Kagome," a man standing behind her said. "Yes, Dr. Shippou?" Kagome said. Before she could continue another man came running down the hall. "You wanted to talk to me Dr. Shippou?" he panted. "Yes," Shippou said, "Kagome, Hojou, I know you've both heard about that new promotion. And yes I will decide between the two of you. So I'll announce who I've chosen tomorrow."

He paused then added, "How long have you been here?" "18 hours." Hojou replied. Kagome waited a moment before she said, "A little more." "Okay," Shippou replied, "Hojou go take care of the Neuro-Surgery Wing." Hojou left and Kagome was about to follow him until Shippou grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "Kagome, go home. Please." "But…" Kagome started to say. "No buts Kagome." "Okay." Kagome said going towards the door.

Kagome was driving down the road talking on her cell phone. "So, I'm coming to your place for dinner right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," Sango replied over the phone, "Oh, and by the way, I've got someone that wants to meet you!" "Sango," Kagome said, "I haven't been on a blind date since high school." "All the more reason to start now," Sango said. Kagome laughed a little and replied, "Okay, I'll be there in a little while."

Kagome hung up the phone and tried to change the radio station. But when she looked up the only thing in front of her was an 18 wheeler with no chance to get away.

"Get up!" a woman outside yelled into a megaphone. Inuyasha, a young man with long silver hair rolled over in bed. He'd never been a morning person and liked the morning far less when his real-estate agent was yelling at him with a megaphone. Inuyasha got up and yelled out the window, "Rin, the apartments aren't going anywhere! Can't I get some sleep?" "There's no time for sleep!" Rin yelled, "Every 5 seconds something is sold don't let it be your house!" Inuyasha knew there was no point arguing. By now he knew he couldn't talk her out of it.

It was only a short drive to their first stop, but Inuyasha already knew he wouldn't like it when he saw the name: "Neighborly Complex" "This is perfect!" Rin exclaimed showing Inuyasha around a "futuristic" apartment. "Um," Inuyasha said, "I can't tell what the difference is between the couch and the fireplace! One of these days I'll fall asleep on the smoke watching TV."

"Fine," Rin said, "We'll go see…" but before she could continue Inuyasha saw a flyer in the window cell. It read "Sublet: 8000 yen per month (US: $800 Mexican: Like 5 billion Pesos)" "No," Rin said when she saw the flyer, "If they won't give you a lease then don't even think of…" But Inuyasha was already looking at the apartment. "I'll take it." Inuyasha said "But…" Rin began to reply. "I said I'll take it." Inuyasha replied. "Okay," Rin replied, "Just let me make a phone call." Rin walked into the corner and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Yeah," she said, "Now who owned this apartment? ...Did you say Higurashi? Okay. Thank you."

Nobody needed to tell Inuyasha to make himself at home; he'd already accepted the invitation before it was offered. Before long the newly clean halls were now ridden with beer cans and sake glasses. About the only part of the apartment he hadn't ruined was the roof that was already messy with a few boards and a couple flower pots with dying plants in them.

"_I should do something about those plants. I guess the last owner didn't take care of the garden."_ thought Inuyasha as he got out of his shower. He wiped off the mirror and practically fainted when he saw he was not the only person in the mirror. There was a young woman behind him. He turned around as she yelled, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

**A/N: So, what has become of Inuyasha, maybe he just had a few too many drinks. If you've seen the Best Movie ever "Just Like Heaven" you already know so don't spoil it for everyone else!**


End file.
